Bookworm and the Outcast (Beauty and the Beast--Highschool Addition)
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Belle is the secretary of book club, the number one student on the honor roll, and the daughter of Maurice, the town drunk. Adam is the richest boy in town, star of the baseball team, prom king, and best friend to his second, Gaston. When Adam gets in a car accident disfiguring his face, the prince has no one to turn to. For who could ever love a beast?
1. Chapter 1

(AU HS 1)

A/N: I've a feeling this is going to go on for a while. As long as the urges come, I guess. Originally I planned for Peter Pan, but this spawned...I have a rough idea for a Little Mermaid one, but since I've read Kite Runner and what we're learning and global studies, next will probably be an Aladdin fic. This a multichapter fic. Keep in mind I haven't finished it yet but I've written A TON of it. So, be warned there is some foul language and inneudendos, so those of you with sensitive, er, eyes, don't say I didn't warn you.

First Story: Beauty and the Beast

AU:Modern Day Highschool

Summary: Belle is the secretary of book club, the number one student on the honor roll, and the daughter of Maurice, the town drunk. Adam is the richest boy in town, star of the baseball team, prom king, and best friend to his second, Gaston. When Adam gets in a car accident disfiguring his face, the prince has no one to turn to. For who could ever love a beast?

Begin:

(Adam)

Gaston was laughing heartily, while I watched, partway disgusted, as he kept dunking the kid's head in the toliet bowl.

"Say you like it."

"N-" the kid started gurgling as Gaston forced his head under.

"C'mon, you little fag, say it."

The kid was crying, his black hair soaking and big nose running. I didn't think I could stomach this much longer.

The poor kid liked Gaston, there was no mistaking it. Weekly Gaston beat the crap outta the guy. Lefou? I couldn't remember. Week after week Gaston dumped trash on his head, threw him the pool after gym, pantsed him to nothing in the hall, and did...this. Week after week the kid still did Gaston's homework, bought him lunch, and made googley eyes at him during math.

The kid surfaced again.

"Say you like-"

"Gaston," I warned. Gaston brought his gaze to mine. Leaning against the stall door, I checked my reflection in the mirror. My curly gold hair swept back, curling at the nape of my neck. My letterman swetter sleeves rolled up, faded levis hanging low on my hips. Gaston looked similar, dark hair pulled back with a band, letterman all the same, black jeans sagging just below the waistband. We looked like kings.

No. We looked like gods.

And everyone knew it.

"The girls are missing us, man. And I wanna eat."

Gaston let go of Lefou's neck with a smile, and the boy dropped to the floor, shivering.

"Dibbs on Claire today," he exclaimed, darting out the bathroom door. I shoved my hands in my pockets, making sure to look carefree. Lefou would be back with our books any minute.

"Wait, which one am I dating now?" I asked.

Gaston laughed, deep and throaty. He had a foot on me, and I always wondered why I was better at sports than him. It was simple, really-I was dedicated. While I was doing laps, Gaston was behind the field house with Carrie.

Claire, Carrie, and Candace. The triplets. Claire was captain of the cheerleading squad...I think. All of them blonde, curvy, and dumb as rocks. When I'd been reading Julius Cezar a few days ago, I'd had to listen to how hot the threm of them thought Leonardo Decaprio as Romeo was. I shuddered. I did my reading at night now.

"Who'd you take out last night?" Gaston asked, pulling me back to our conversation.

"Which one has the cute birthmark on her thigh?"

"You slept with Candace while you're dating Claire?"

"Damn, how do you keep them all straight?!" I exclaimed. Gaston chuckled again.

"I don't keep straight. I keep em flat. On their backs."

I rolled my eyes. Sure enough, the girls were waiting for us when we stepped out into the quad. Food on the table. Claire was in pink, her hair pulled back, and the second I sat down, she situated herself on my lap, her strawberry-glossed lips gliding over mine.

"Hey, sexy," I smiled, pushing my hand under her skirt.

"Adam..." she purred in her whiney voice, coming out Ahh-duum!

She was really so annoying.

Gaston was eating out of Candace's hand. Literally.

And grapes, go figure.

Maybe we really were gods.

Lefou came back with our books, and I busied myself with Bronte while the girls left for cheerleading practice during lunch.

Gaston whistled. "Say, man, you ever think of slumming?"

I snapped up. "Why?"

He jerked his head. "For that piece of woman over there." He howled as I turned around.

Dark hair, messy, pulled back with a ribbon. Dark eyes, not doe. Skin wasn't tan and wasn't pale, her lower face was hidden by a worn book.

"She's so...plain. What the hell are you so on about?"

"Try telling my pants she's plain. God, that girls goregous."

"What's her name?" I asked, returning back to my book.

"Lefou," Gaston urged.

"Belle," he squeaked, turning red that Gaston had called on him.

"Belle," Gaston sighed. "Twenty bucks says I can get her to hit the sack before Christmas."

I rolled my eyes. "What a romantic."

"What? You think you could seduce the bookworm? They have morals and junk-you aren't exactly the type that make em go down and dirty, like me."

"Wanna bet?" I prodded.

Gaston folded his arms. "Yeah. You get her bagged before her birthday, take her to prom-you'll make that girl a star. If I get her bagged, I take her to prom, and she's mine. Forever. Got it?"

I looked back at the girl, dark eyes squinting in the sun at the book. Suddenly, she glanced up, and our eyes met for the briefest of seconds. I turned back to Gaston.

"You've got a deal."

(Belle)

"Don't look now. The jocks are staring."

Babet's perfectly manacured nails dug into my arm.

"Ow," I murmured, brushing her away. "So?"

"So? Adam is looking over here! The King Adam of homecoming! Does that mean nothing to you?! Oh, and Gaston! Gosh, I'm getting hot and bothered..."

"Boyfriend! Right here!" Lumiere screamed. I laughed, finally pushing aside Wuthering Heights.

Babet was dark skinned, her cocoa hair perfectly bobbed around her Marilyn Monroe's face. She had those sleepy eyes, heavilly rimmed with black crayon. Bedroom eyes. A little beauty mark dotted perfection next to her full lips.

Lumiere was tall, reed-like. Amber eyes dotted his creamy skin, along with his long, thin nose. His hair was gold and curly at the temples.

Cogsworth scribbled his math homework across from me. His greasy brown hair fell into his eyes. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and he was sweating in the midday sun. He was shorter, a bit rounder, too. Smartest boy I'd ever met.

Number two on the honor roll, just behind me.

Babet fanned herself, staring shamelessly at the popular table. "I can't help it! They're so gorgeous..."

Babet was a fanominal singer, captain of the drama club. Lumiere joined his sophomore year and well...they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Which got annoying.

"Belle? Are you listening? Gaston can't keep his eyes off you!"

"Gaston is Heathcliff-a bully and brute." I pulled out my Bronte for emphasis. "And I can't stand him."

Babet groaned. "But a brute in the bedroom..."

"I am right here!" Lumiere yelped. Babet giggled and apologized playfully, but I only heard half of it behind the bell ringing.

"Time for English. Joy," Babet droned.

"Some of us happen to like it," I interjected.

Babet wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, and Cogsworth pretended to gag.

"But parting is such sweet sorrow," she crooned, and I too had to turn before I gagged.

"C'mon, Babs, I'm leaving you!"

"Fine! Ugh! You could wait like a good friend," she groaned as we jogged into class. I didn't say anything in response as the bell rang again, signaling us to take our seats.

Babet whispered to me the whole hour about how hot our sub was, but I was straining to listen to what he was saying. Reading the roll call in alphabetically order by last name. Adam Princeton right next to Belle Quincy.

"Move to the alphabetical seats. No talking!"

"I take it back," Babet swore, grabbing her pencil-the only she brought to class. "The guy's a prude."

"Something to say, Miss Pontmercy?"

Babet gave a heil cezar. "No, Mr. Dictator, sir!"

"Principal's office," he commanded, red in the face.

"What I was hopin'. See you later, Bells."

The substitute turned back to me. "Want to join your friend, Miss Quincy?"

"N-no, sir," I mumbled, my turn to be red in the face.

"Good. Take you seat."

I sat down next to Adam. I swallowed as I noted Babet was right-he was staring at me.

"The assignment," the sub droned on. "Is a group project. Look at the person next to you. They are your partner. The book you pick is up to you, but the paper and presentation are due at the end of the month."

I fought the urge to groan. This meant spending time out of class with him.

Adam stretched,and slung his arm across the back the back of my chair. I didn't miss it.

"Belle, right?" He smirked. That smile was annoying.

"Right. We have three classes together."

"Right, of course," he smiled. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Any book idea?" he asked as I yanked out my notebook for notes. "What kind of books do girls like? That Twilight crap?"

"Ever read War and Peace?" I spit back.

"Let's stick to somthing that translated smoothly."

I blinked. Maybe it was common knowledge Leo Tolstoy didn't write in English.

How many people knew he wrote it?

How many people had heard of the book?

Whatever. Adam's grades weren't bad. He probably heard it somewhere.

"Scarlett Letter? Gone With the Wind?"

"Let's not get scandalous," he gloated, leaning across toward me, his body blocking my view of the rest of the class. I swallowed uncomfortably, leaning away, raising my book to shield myself.

"Bronte?" he asked, turning over Wuthering Heights.

He frowned. "Like Heathcliff?"

"I can't stand him."

"Cathy?"

"No. She's selfish, Healthcliff is a brute, Isabella's hairbrained, Edgar is vain beyond belief-"

"Don't hold it in, go on. Tell me what you really think."

I turned red. He was amused. Beyond amused. I balled my fists into my cardigan pockets.

"Stop making fun of me."

"Oh, don't worry, Princess. I'm not."

I frowned. "You are, and it's rude-"

Wait.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He smirked. "What? I like it."

"I don't, so don't-"

"Then it stays, Princess

."

The blush climbed higher into my face and I hated it. I hated watching his smirk grow with it. His blue eyes glowed with mischief in his tan, strong face. I leaned away.

"So what say you? We gon' go Bronte?"

I cringed away from him as he stole the book from my hands.

"Have you read it?" I asked.

I knew he had. The way he took my mentioning the character's in stride. He could probably use a monologue from it.

Not that Heathcliff seemed far from his personality.

"Can say it word for word," he chimmed, drumming his fingers across the hardback.

"Good, well. When will we...?"

"This weekend? Sunday, at the library? Eight at night?"

"Sounds good," I sighed. "See you then."

Yippee.

The ringing above dismissed us. Saved by the bell had never been more true.

Except for the fact I had to go home.

Time to face what I dreaded all day.

-x-x-x-

"Sure you can't stay?"

Babet gave me a pitiful look.

"Sorry, Bells. I gotta go to work. I'll take you with-"

"No," I sighed. "He'll be freaked out. Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. See you tomorrow?"

I clutched

my arms around myself.

"Hopefully."

Unlocking the door, the stench hit me right in the face. I coughed.

He'd been drinking and bad.

"Papa?" I asked. "I'm home! Papa?"

He was in his bedroom. The door was open, the bottle in his palm half drained onto the bare mattress. His jacket was missing, and his eye was black. I didn't want to know how he'd gotten it this time.

Curled against his chest was a picture frame, and I didn't need to turn it over to know what was on the otherside. It was the picture of Mama in her wedding gown, smiling widely with a boquet of yellow roses, and her long chocolate hair falling in curls past her waist. She'd died when I was eight-it'd left our whole lives forever changed.

Papa had never been the same. At ten years old, I did the cooking and cleaning and washing. I took care of my father, when it should've been the other way around.

I loved my Papa very much, but one day I would come home and he wouldn't be here.

I bit my lip to fight the tears.

I couldn't open Wuthering Heights, knowing I would only find depressing l ives too similar to my own. Adam had asked me if I liked Cathy. Cathy, with her dead parents and drunken brother looking after her. I didn't.

But I could relate.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Mwahahaha. I know mainly right now probably only my bff Christine is reading, and Demy who graciously deals with all of my internet probz. But anywho. Let's get down to some plot, girls. BEGIN.**

Adam)

Claire giggled against Gaston, and I spit out the wad of gum in my mouth as I swung the bat. The rest of the cheerleaders' shapes could be distinguished through the fence of the dugout.

"You're good, man," James called to me. I nodded.

"G, you ready?" I yelled back into the lockerrooms.

"Gimme a sec!"

I groaned. "I'm gonna start the car soon! You better be in it after I shower!"

I stepped under the cold spray after stripping, and I stared at my locker across the room, trying to ignore the noises coming from the bathroom stall.

Lefou came up, carrying Gaston's bag. He dropped it.

"Are they...doing..."

"Either that or Gaston has suddenly become very religious."

Gaston backed me up by screaming another "Oh, God!"

Lefou snorted half-heartedly. Poor kid. For some reason I couldn't fathom, he really liked Gaston. I guess the Bronte sisters had it right-you can't control who you love.

I almost wished I knew that.

Instead, tonight, I got to look forward to screwing one of the triplets and not even knowing which of them it was. Same life everyday. No one home, just the maid and her son. Dad jetting around the world on business, Mom jetting around with her boyfriend. I hadn't even seen her in four years beside Christmas. Even then...it wasn't the same.

I thought about the girl in English, the one reading Wuthering Heights. She was so...odd. And yet...the way she couldn't hold my gaze. The way the blush spread across her face, the way she played with her hair, bit her lip, scratched her arm. She wouldn't be able to resist once my offer was put on the table.

Gaston groaned again.

That was my only problem: Gaston worked fast. Still...

This girl was my only chance at variety. During Prom night, when it would be her next to me, radiating light, everyone shocked as the silent bookworm turned Queen danced with me, my life would fall into place.

I would be King. And life would be perfect.

That night I picked up my own dog-earred copy of Wuthering Heights. The maid's son played in the floor with the dog, and I ignored him. I thought about Cathy and Heathcliff and forbidden loves, doomed loves, forced loves. Reading about Isabella forced a shiver down my spine, and I imagined the triplets smiling through the pages.

I shut the book tight, and flipped open my cell.

"What's up?"

"Dude," I said urgently, pulling on my jacket. "It's a Friday night, we're both home alone, and a few miles away is a college with parties. What the fuck are we doing here?"

I heard his smile. "What the fuck indeed, my smart friend. Pick me up in five. We're going out."

(Belle)

The five of us sat in Lumiere's room. Babet was supposedly at my house, Cogsworth was where he was meant to be, but his mother had not idea girls were here, it's not like my dad cared, and Lumiere had the house to himself. Perfect.

"So what's Adam like? I mean, gawd, isn't he just fluster-your-insides-raise-your-skirt-hot?!"

Lumiere shot another glare, but just threw his glance back to Doctor Who playing on TV.

"More like annoying," I groaned, remembering the way his eyes had darkened with every cocky comment, his eyebrows raising and lips twitching.

"Honestly, it's like he's...he's...Ugh! He knows exactly what to say to get under my skin and crawl around."

Babet laughed. "He must be Satan-not a lot of people get you this riled up. Lum is just lucky I'm not partnered with Gaston. I wouldn't say no to one-on-one time with that man! Mmm!"

I forced my forehead to my palm. "Honestly, Babs, can you focus on anything besides men?"

She slid her hand into Lumiere's back pocket for effect. "I'm sorry, what?"

We both laughed.

"Really, Bells, what if this isn't a bad thing? Destiny is a powerful thing. If Prince Adam is taking a liking to you-I say go for it. It's not like you and Cogsworth are all over each other." Cogsworth made a show of looking disgusted and I chucked the remote at him.

Babet's eyes got dreamy through their mascara covered lashes.

"I wonder how the fabulously popular people spend their nights. It must be..."

"Fabulous?" Lumiere teased her. She laughed, before throwing herself around him. I curled around my purse, pretending to watch TV. Instead I wondered what Adam did-the stereotype bad boy, or if he did what he revealed today-sat reading victorian classics by a fire and a cup of tea.

I tried to picture it and almost smiled.

Almost.

(Adam)

"Dude...can you even drive?"

"I'm fi-" I told him, before throwing up. It was disgusting, smelling it, seeing it, doing it. Ugh. Glamorous, our lifestyle.

Too much to drink. Too much smoked. I felt green head to toe. But I wasn't going to sit in the corner and wait for Gaston to finish with this red head.

"She said she'd give me a ride, and man, if you need one..."

"My car needs to get home...It's only an hour drive..."

Gaston looked me up and down, swaying and green.

He should've stopped me.

"Alright, man...If you think you've got it..."

"I do man! Boy, do I...what do I...?"

I swayed again, leaning against my car. Was I supposed to see all these colored spots? It was so dark outside...maybe they'd show me the way...

I didn't notice Gaston say goodbye.

I fumbled with the key and my door wouldn't open. I swore. I didn't wanna go back in for Gaston...

"Need any help?"

I spun, holding out my key as a weapon, then laughed.

She was 5' 2", no way any taller. She was a stick, arms sickly thin showing her atrophied muscles. She probably had an eating disorder. Her pale skin took on a grey tone under the moonless sky. Her green eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, too much, and her lips were pained the same color. Tattoos snaked across her face, so did a few obscene piercings. A baseball cap shadowed her sallow features, and her hair was sticking out of it, cropped ugly like a boy's. She was ugly. Dead ugly.

"Not from you," I chuckled, my mouth salivating, threating to vomit.

Her head cocked to the side, and she played with her left monroe piercing-a little rose.

"Why is that?"

"If I want help, I'll go get some hot bitch, not some little emo lesbian punk. Go back inside and do...whatever it is bitches like you do."

I dropped the key again.

"You need help," the girl tried again. "Let me help you. You're going to get hurt."

"What do you not understand about get lost?!" I roared, spinning on her. "I don't need your help or anyone's damn help! Got it?"

Her eyes regarded me for a moment, and she pulled her cap off her head, shaking out her hair. Had it seemed so pixieish and cute before, ebony under the black night? Had her dress been so long and gossamer and...beautiful? Had her eyes been green, glowing lovely?

Had she always been this beautiful?

My knees went weak.

"Oh," she said, voice tinkling like a bell. "I've got it. Beastly atittudes, Mr. Princeton, lead to beastly way."

"I'm sorry, sugar," I said, sauntering forward. I couldn't remember much right now, probably not my name at this point, I just knew I wanted this girl in the back of my truck. "I'm sorry."

I tried to touch her arm, but she pulled away, face contorting in beautiful rage. Almost otherworldly.

I went to my knees before her.

I'd never wanted anyone so badly in my life.

"Go, Adam. You'll pay the price for what you've done. Pray for yourself. It's time you've learned a lesson aboutlove. Now drive."

I spun when she lifted her arm, and noted my driver's side door was open, key in the ignition. I smiled in relief. I wouldn't have to deal with that any more.

When I turned back around to hug the beautiful girl, she was gone. My frown hung itself from my face. I wondered if I would ever see her again...

Hopping into the driver's seat, I felt another wave of nausea roll through me. I held my head to stop the vertigo before I fell out of the cab.

I shut the door and drove off as quickly as I could. If the housekeeper noticed I'd been out, she'd scold me.

She was the only one who did.

Lights and honked horns flew by me, and everytime my gaze flicked to the speedometer, I swerved. The damn thing was too bright and too small to read.

I moaning by the thirty minute mark. I wondered why I wasn't seeing other cars, only ghosts of yellow, flittering by too quickly, screaming. I laughed at their misfortune. They must've been mad.

I tried to think of G, when I realized he wasn't in the cab with me. Should I go back for him? His mom woulld kill him...

I'd better turn around, even though I'm pretty sure I passed the exit a while ago...

I turned the wheel sharp, going through with a u-turn.

The truck flew over the median, sending me rocketing, smashing my head into the windshield that shattered. I screamed, not understanding what was happening. The car flew over the guardrail, down into the drop on the otherside.

Roll, roll, roll.

I hit my head everytime. I watched the engine start smoking, and then turn orange. Fire.

I couldn't budge my door, despite my throwing my whole body against it. Looking at it after I'd tried so many times, I threw up upon noting that it was covered in blood.

I wanted to pray, but I didn't even know what to pray too.

Anyone I would call would never pick up their phones.

This is it. I'm going to die.

I'm going to die, and no one would know, because no one else cared.

The flames licked into the cab.

I passed out from the heat and the fear and bloodloss.

It was better than being awake while you burned to death.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Super excited for Frozen coming out this week guys. They keep showing the add and I just go YAAAAAAYYYYYY. The girls and I keep saying we need to spend an entire day at the movies (buying all the tickets. Don't look at your screen like I'm a cruddy JD with a social disease (WEST SIDE STORY REFERANCE)) watching Frozen, Catching Fire, Thor II, Enders game...**

**I need money, guys...**

**Plus Christmas is coming up and I'm broke. And car-less. Ugh.**

**So, sorry for totally ruining the mood after I set Adam on fire. Anyhoo...**

**BEGIN.**

(Belle)

Babet groaned and the woman sitting next to us gave her a dirty look.

"It's so. Drab. In here!" Babet stage whispered, causing another death stare to be sent her way.

"It's a library," I said softly. "It's meant to be 'drab'."

She arched her back against the chair, causing the male volunteer shelfing behind her to drop his book. I fought a giggle.

"So what am I doing here?" Babs asked, exaiming her newly-painted nails. "I mean, I know you live for here but why am I?"

I sighed. "I promised Adam I'd meet him here. And I needed you so I wouldn't be harrassed-"

Babet's hands flew to her mouth. "Shut. Up. How have you not heard?!"

I sat ramrod straight. "Not heard what?" I asked. My palms started sweating.

"It was all over the news!"

Had he gotten arrested?

"Babet, tell me!"

She leaned in. "He was in a car accident. He's got burn wounds all over his face and neck and hands. They aren't bad, they say. But they say they'll scar. Imagine, that beautiful boy...it's such a shame, really."

I put my face in my hands, as if it could block out the grief.

I couldn't image what that was like, sitting in the car, burning, knowing you were going to die.

I bit down on the bile in my throat.

"I wonder if he'll be homeschooled. There is only a few months left... He was supposed to be Prom King. What a pity..."

"C'mon, Babs, let's get out of here," I said quickly, rising and swaying on my feet.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled. "I'm fine." I smiled for assurance, but she didn't look convinced.

"Okay..."

I shuddered again when Babs wasn't looking.

How did you go about that? Knowing you were going to die?

(Adam)

It hurt. Everywhere. I couldn't move and when I tried speaking, I ended up crying because my mouth wouldn't budge, just felt dry and stiff. The tears stung on their passage down my face.

"Adam? Can you hear me?"

I tried to respond to whatever thing called to me, but the only thing I heard was a plantive sound, animalistic.

"Don't try to talk, Adam. You're vocal chords are sore," the voice soothed. It was tinkling and high.

Like bells. Like angels.

Angels. The angel from last night.

Last night.

"Adam, can you open your eyes? Try to open your eyes for me."

I did as the angel asked, and clenched my fists, digging them into the cloud below me. But I forced them open.

The angel smiled at me. She was redheaded with big blue eyes.

"He's responsive, Doctor Cane."

"Good, good."

God.

No...Wait...

The angel wore scrubs, like in one of Mom's soap operas. Her hair was pushed back into a scrunchie. And God wasn't...no...not a doctor...

There was a beeping in the background, and suddenly the thing below me didn't feel like a cloud anymore. It was a bed.

A hospital bed.

I was in the hospital.

Then last night flashed back to me.

I tried to scream.

"Don't! Adam, please calm down!"

My whole body felt raw as I fought to sit up.

It hurt so bad...

I was sobbing like a child by the time I laid back down.

"Adam," the doctor panted, hands hovering over me, "we're pumping the fluid in you now, okay? Within the hour you should be able to talk. We're adding more morphine too. Do you understand. Blink if you do."

I blinked.

"We'll be back soon. Try to rest in the mean time."

-x-x-x-

I didn't rest. I tried to wiggle my fingers, and even though it hurt, I did. Eventually the numbness spread, and I only felt the pressure that should be pain as I flexed my whole arm and my jaw.

The nurse came back.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?"

I croaked. "What happened? What's wrong with me?"

The nurse sighed pitifully.

This is it, I thought, I'm paralyzed. Everything is broken. I'm bleeding everywhere. It's terminal. I'm going to die.

"You're car caught fire after you drove off the road. Do you remembered that?"

I nodded. What was up?

"You're going to heal just fine. But, the burns...they'll be scars..."

My stomach churned as I realized too quickly.

"Give me a mirror!" I shouted. "I need a mirror! Let me see what I look like."

She clasped a handheld mirror to her chest, biting her lip.

"Keep in mind it looks bad now, honey, but it'll get better..."

"Please show me."

She spun the mirror, and my hands flew to my throat.

The whole right side of my face was red, the skin puckering and twisting. The patch snaked down my neck and right arm, the palm of my hand pink and raw.

"It looks so much better than it did. We've been putting some medicine on it-"

"My God..." I whispered, running a hand down the still cream colored side of my face.

The nurse flinched in sympathy.

"How long? Till I look normal?"

She pursed her lips. "Sugar-"

"Cut the crap! How long?!"

My face fell suddenly, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I...I will be normal again, won't I?"

She didn't say anything.

"Oh my God..."

She took my good hand. "Oh, sugar..."

"I want more morphine," I said quickly. She frowned.

"You shouldn't be out yet honey. I do need to rub the dermamedicine on you, though. It helps stop the scarring."

"Please," I choked, laughing.

She hummed as she worked, and I marveled at the yellow cream she spread across my face and arm, the stiffness going away.

She danced and hummed away as the doctor walked in.

"She's a peach, isn't she?" he chuckled. "Ignore her. She's in love."

I didn't laugh. "When can I leave?"

"You should be back in class by next friday."

Class. School. "I can't go to school like this!" I screamed. The doctor, too, gave me the pitiful look.

"Your father told me this would be a problem."

At the mention of my dad, I perked.

"My dad was here?"

"No, he's still in Japan, but we conferanced over Skype...I showed him you..."

So. That was the reason he didn't come back home.

"And he expects me to go back looking like this?!"

"It's only a few more months, Adam. You'll really find peers can be supportive and sympathetic."

I don't want sympathy. I wanted perfection. I wouldn't be Prom King or State Champion with this face. The triplets wouldn't touch me, not even the plain brunette in my English.

I might as well be dead. My life was over.

-x-x-x-

(Belle)

A week passed and Adam never showed. Despite the fact the teachers all said he would be here by Friday, his chair remained empty, and I was unable to start the report without 'Adam's consent' Mrs. Egan has told me.

I remembered when my mother died. I went to school snuffling, staring, with the exception of the day of her funeral.

But no one was dead, in Adam's case. And supposedly all that was left behind were some healing scars.

Adam wasn't dead, but he was in mourning.

And if he thought my grade was going to tank because he couldn't drag himself out of bed, he had another thing coming.

After baking, showering, applying some lip gloss and fluffing my hair, I called Babs for a ride and we drove to Adam's.

-x-x-x-

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.

The doorbell chimmed for me three times before someone answered.

To my relief it wasn't Adam. She was round, all smiles, with messy gray hair falling out of what once was a stern bun.

"What can I help you with, Miss?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Adam. Are you Mrs. Princeton?"

The woman chuckled in her English accent, and it was obvious I guessed wrong. She let me in anyway.

"No, no, dearie. I'm only the nanny. I'm sorry to say it, but I don't think Adam is feelin' very up to anything. Want me to take them from you?"

She pointed to the things in my arms. I shook my head. "It's his homework. I need to explain it."

She eyed the tupperwear dishes above them. I tried to look innocent.

"I'll try, love. But remember he hasn't left his room in three days."

(Adam)

It wasn't much better in my own home. At least at the hospital I had the chummy doctor and the humming nurse. Now there was just...blackness.

I felt like I could still see the mirror I'd shattered on the wall, despite the fact that I'd boarded my window so tightly no light creap through. I sat in utter silence.

"Adam, dearie?"

I swore.

"Adam, sweetheart, there's a girl here for you."

Girl. One of the triplets? A teacher?

"What's her name?"

"I didn't catch it," Mrs. Potts said through the door. "Curvy, brunette. She's got a lot of pretty legs, like you like. Big pretty brown doe eyes."

Brown doe eyes. That didn't even make any sense.

"I don't even know anyone like that."

"She's got your homework," she tried again.

"Tell her to leave it."

"She said she's not leaving till she sees you."

I groaned. "Well then put her out," I growled.

She made a distasteful noise behind the door. "I won't be seein' to THAT. If she won't leave, I'll invite her in for cookies. In the mean time, I'm expectin' you downstairs."

Mrs. Potts came back to the door about five times within thirty minutes. Once I opened the door wide, with intentions to scare her...she didn't even flinch.

"C'mon now dearie," she said, holding out her creamy hand for my ruined one. I didn't take it.

I cleared my throat, and flung my hood down over my face. "Tell her I'm turning out the lights."

Mrs. Potts nodded cheerfully. "Right. Right."

She flipped out the lights, and I followed the blackness until the glowing from the kitchen blinded me.

I stood just outside the light's grasp.

"He wants the lights off...just to talk...comfortable...righie..."

She flicked the lights out. I stalked forward, aware of how menacing each 'stomp' I left behind was.

My eyes adjusted far quicker than theirs, since I'd been in darkness all week.

Mrs. Potts leaned against the stove, hands clasped over her heart, smiling and squinting in my direction, but couldn't see me.

She was different.

It was her...the Wuthering Heights girl. Illuminated in a strip of light from the lamppost outside , I could make out every feature. She was squinting, too, looking around, hands playing with the hem of her red sweater dress. She looked...wary?

No. She looked scared.

"You can leave now, Mrs. Potts."

She left without a sound.

Had the girl just...whimpered? She took a deep breath before straightening her dress.

"Adam? We need to talk."

I leaned against the counter soundlessly. "So do it."

She jumped, not expecting my voice where it was. I smiled at her unease.

"I brought your homework. And some sweets...I know now is a hard time."

She looked at her hands.

I raised my eyebrows, wasted since she couldn't see me.

Only then did I remember it wouldn't have had the same effect anyway-one eyebrow, scars twisting my face.

I snarled.

"I'm not dead. This isn't memorial-"

"So you're telling me you don't have a fridge full of meals neighbors brought?"

I swallowed. Gaston's mother, my math teacher, the baseball coach's wife.

"When my mom died, I'd dump stuff out the second the person drove off. What I really wanted was something to take away the pain. Nothing can do that...but nothing helps better than chocolate."

She smiled, and I leaned in. She was smiling to herself...but for me. She baked for me.

Kindness. Real. Pure.

It jolted me awake. No one, not my parents, not my best friend had come to me. Not even called.

And this girl whose name totally escaped me had spent a whole afternoon on me. And she did something...real.

"Why'd you really come?" I asked before I could stop.

She frowned. "Our English assignment," she admitted in a non-ashamed tone. "I refuse to fail it because you won't come to school-"

"I can't turn off the lights at school," I spat.

She leveled her gaze, and for a moment of terror, I thought she could see me.

"So turn them on now."

I stumbled. "N-no. That's not an option."

She squinted. "Fine. But tomorrow, when I show up again, you better not have been lying about having Wuthering Heights memorized because we're starting a paper on character flaws."

She rose off her chair and pushed my English book toward me.

She straightened her dress as she glided to the door. She paused.

"And next time, I expect the lights on."


	4. Chapter 4

(Belle)

I was shaking after I left Adam's. Surely his scars hadn't been so bad he had to leave us in darkness? Vanity is what I told myself. Nothing but vanity.

Still...The Prince nature from his voice had left it was more eerie...Animalistic. Beastly.

Adam wasn't at school the next day, and while I drummed my thumbs during English, I noticed someone watching me out of the corner of my eye. Looking up, I noted our elderly sub was asleep. Maybe dead.

Maybe.

Turning around to tell Babet to get to work, I realized...she was.

And she wasn't the one watching me.

Gaston had his cheek pressed to his meaty fist, smiling coyly. I tried hard not to look repulsed.

I smiled back semidisgusted.

"Hey," he mouthed before holding up a square of paper, then chucking it across the floor until it hit my foot. He raised his arms into a field goal, cheering for himself silently. I groaned internally picking up the note.

'Hey, honey. Need a ride?'

I paused, looking back at him. He smiled widely again.

I sighed. I did. I couldn't have Babs drive me to Adam's-she needed to work. What else was I going to do?

I pulled my pencil out from behind my ear and wrote, 'Sure. Can you drop me by Adam's?'

I threw it at him, making sure the sub was still snoring-or breathing in general.

It got stuck in my hair when he threw it again. I heard Babet snicker from the other corner.

Yanking it out, I read. 'Adam's? What are you doing there?'

Gaston wasn't even looking at me anymore, not even smiling. Was he upset?

Hadn't he gone to see Adam yet?

'Yeah. We're working on a project. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came over, too.'

Lie number one.

'He's doing better,' I continued, 'You should come.'

I'm not sure this was the 'ride' Gaston suggested, but all the same. Maybe Adam would perk up if Gaston was there.

'Can't,' he replied. 'I'm going in the wrong direction. You going to the game tonight?'

His smile was back.

'Nope. I've got a date.'

A date with Geometry, but better than nothing.

-x-x-x-

I hoofed it over to Adam's. Several miles, but I was there in an hour. Mrs. Potts let me in, smiling cheerfully, offering tea. Said Adam was waiting for me in his room, which was in the basement.

I got lost several times, but after the fifth door I knocked on, I got a strained, "It's open."

I smoothed out my blue dress before entering. It was black after I shut the door. I felt for the switch.

"Don't!"

I almost cried out at his deep bark, his voice still hoarse from his injuries.

"Th-there's a dimmer," I whispered. "May I?"

A pause.

"When I say stop, stop. Got it?"

I nodded. I knew he could see.

Slowly the dimmer illuminated the room, but not the bulbs over the bed and nightstand. Those had been busted. I shuddered.

His room, a deep navy, had a waredrobe, shut with the key on the ledge. Along the wall was a poster of Casablanca, a Sports Illustrated girl with her top dangerously close to being off, and a family photo from years ago. The glass was smashed on the last, but I could make out Adam, close to age eight, teeth missing in his huge smile. His desk had a blue hardback, dog-earred and falling apart. A Bronte sisters' set. It was sitting on top of a character diagram of the notes. I laughed at some of the things he'd listed.

"What's funny?"

The voice was dry, almost angry. I could see his socks, legs folded indian style on the bed. He was leaned so far into the shadows I couldn't quite makeout his face, but he had his hood up over his head.

I guestured toward his desk chair. "May I?"

He nodded. I sat and picked up his notebook.

"You said Cathy was beautiful," I chuckled.

"After she spends time with the Linton's, she is."

I shook my head. "It doesn't change anything, though. Cathy would've loved Heathcliff is she found him ugly as Edgar said or handsome as Nelly said."

"Edgar was a jealous fool."

I chuckled. "You sound like a Heathcliff sympathizer."

There was a low noise that I thought could be a laugh.

"Something like that."

"Knock, knock!"

I jumped as a little boy, toothless and blonde, came bardging in the room.

"Chip!" Adam almost sprang from the bed, but stopped. The little boy jumped on the desk and smiled down at me.

"Adam, she's real pretty!" he exclaimed, hoping down onto my lap.

"Well, thank you!" I laughed, out of breath and shocked.

"Chip, will you please get out of here? Belle and I have to work on a project."

My heart sped up. He actually remembered my name? I'm honored, your Grace. The little boy touched my hair, then looked at Adam.

"I always thought you liked blondes."

I sputtered into laughter again.

"Chip, if you don't get out of here, so help me..."

Chip frowned, then hopped off my lap. "What will you give me?"

"I'll throttle you," Adam's feet pressed into the bed, ready to jump into the light. Chip's eyes grew wide and ran out of the room. I tried hard to keep from snorting.

"You're brother?" I asked, as Adam groaned.

"Thank God, no. The housekeeper's son. They look after me while my parents are...out."

I leaned forward, eager. To get Adam to come out of the shadows would be great. To learn about who raised the Prince Adam would be better. Maybe this could be a section in the school paper next week.

"Where are they?" I asked softly. "Your parents?"

"My dad's out on business," he sighed. "I'm...not sure where my mom is. They aren't together any more."

I stiffened. Was that...the light looking at me? His eyes?

I remembered them, mocking. Blue? Yes, that was it.

"And...you're parents. You told me a little about your mom."

I shrugged, noncommital. "It was cancer."

"...And your dad?"

I paused, considering how to answer. "I take care of myself."

He straightened. Cleared his throat. "Well, there's always a room here for you, if you want it."

(Adam)

I don't know why I said it. It slipped. I hadn't meant...not like...I wanted to punch myself.

She looked shocked, her pink lower lip, full and soft with lipgloss, was parted from it's twin. Then...

Then she laughed. Her head tilted back, causing all the spray of curls to bounce. Her voice was rich and alluring. Gaston had been right, there was something about Belle that couldn't be found in others. Beauty was only a part of it.

"You know, I can't stay in a place where a stranger lives."

Her smile made me smile, and even though the scarred side of my face cried out in pain, I still smiled. She was just that kind of person.

"I'm not a stranger," I insisted kindly. She shook her head. That was one thing I missed about light, it bouncing off her curls.

Could I focus for one minute?

"I don't even know what you look like. I need to see you," her face was serious. Her eyes, chocolate and shining, were almost...sad. But alluring all the same. "Please, Adam."

I groaned, shrinking into the wall.

If this had been the old, handsome Adam. God, what wouldn't I have done? I could came out from the shadows. I would've pushed back that curl that covered her pretty dimples. I could've lifted her onto the desk and kissed her just like that. I'd have won the bet Gaston and I placed in no time.

But I wasn't that Adam.

"I...I can't," I whispered, and I again noted how changed my voice was.

"Please, Adam," she blinked, and I doubted it was on purpose. She came to sit at the foot of my king bed, crossing her legs but folding her dress so nothing unveiled itself.

"Please don't be scared of me, Adam. I swear...please."

I took a deep breath, in and out.

"Promise...promise me you won't...scream."

Belle didn't question, just nodded, very solemn. "Swear."

I leaned forward slowly, shutting my eyes tight. I didn't want to see her take me in. I didn't want to see her cry in fear, the only person, this perfect stranger, who...cared enough to see me.

Then a minute. Then two.

"Adam."

I shut my eyes tighter.

"Adam, look at me."

Belle. Belle still here. Belle holding her hands to her chest.

Then she did something.

She smiled.

"All this time you had me expecting frankenstein's monster," she murmured. "And here you are looking just like before."

I couldn't frown. Not even physically, but I was too thrilled she wasn't running.

"Belle...are you seeing me?"

She laughed. "Of course, silly." She held out her hand.

I nodded.

She touched the scars stretching across my right side. "Most of this will heal...Adam, you look the same. Silly, silly boy..."

I couldn't feel where her hand roamed, until she braced herself with her other hand on the left side of my face. I closed my eyes as her silky hand traced down my cheek. I wonder if she knew how crazy she was driving me...

She laughed. "We need to get to work, Adam. Breathe."

I nodded, smiling. "Let's get going, then."

-x-x-x-

Two hours later, we had a relatively decent outline, three cups of tea each, and a date for tomorrow.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, and Mrs. Potts smiled at us as she watched me escourt Belle to the door.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I said hopefully, my hand cupping the back of my neck.

"Of course," Belle smiled, seeming so relaxed. "But..."

I watched her shuffle her feet and bite her lips. Things before I might have teased her, making her so different from the triplets or any cheerleader.

"What?" I said earnestly. "What do you want? It's yours."

She sighed deeply. "Come to school tomorrow?"

My face fell. "You know I can't."

"Why not?" she demanded, hands on her hips. "This?"

Her finger lifted to carress my scar again, and I flinched away. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm being insensative," she whispered.

I looked away. "Not at all. It's just...I'm not ready."

"Gaston and I talked about you today," she blurted out, then look ed like she regretted saying this.

Gaston. Who hadn't returned my texts or calls. But he was talking to Belle?

"What did you two talk about?" I asked, my voice escaping hoarser than I'd intented.

She shuffled her feet. "He offered me a ride, and I told him I was going to your house."

My eyes dropped. "But you walked here."

"He withheld his offer."

I didn't say anything, but I stiffened when I felt her hand slide into my good one.

"You will come to school tomorrow, won't you? Or think about it?"

I looked at her skeptically.

"I be with you," she said, taking both of my hands and cradling them between our chests. My breathing stopped. "All day. If that's what you want. I'll get your schedule changed to fit mine-I work in the library instead of PE. It's only me and Lumiere. It'll be good-no contact. Just shelving books. Lum runs the desk."

She kept smiling. I looked at our hands.

"You'll change my schedule?"

"First thing this morning. I'll do the best I can."

I nodded, ducking my chin. "I promise I'll think about it."

She squeezed my hands before letting them go.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Belle left, and got in a car didn't recognize.

Mrs. Potts placed a cup of coffee in front of me as I picked up the phone.

"Coach?"

"Adam!" Coach Ross exclaimed. "Good to hear from you! How are you doing? Heard you were supposed to be back by now, but I told all of em. Told how injuries cripple a person-"

"I'm coming back tomorrow, Coach. I'm ready to take my captain position again."

There was a pause.

"Adam, we're finally able to go the chapionship this year. Are you up to it? Your body?"

"Coach, you know I work harder than anyone-"

"But your body isn't the same, is it?"

It was my turn not to respond.

"Look, kid...I thought you would be benched for the season..."

"My senior year?" I asked plantively.

"Look, I put Gaston up, and he's really stepped up to the plate."

Gaston? The same Gaston who screwed the cheerleaders in the lockerroom while practice is going on? That one?

"Now, I'd love for you to be here, but the fact is, you aren't the same. And I won't ask Gaston to give up what he's waited four years for."

Too bad I worked that long too. Too bad I worked and he didn't. Period.

"Now, if you want to talk to Gaston, and he's all for stepping aside, be my guest. But I won't be the one to make him."

The phone clicked as he left.

I dialed Gaston from my cell and left him a voicemail, saying I'd be at practice the next day.

He called back for the first time since the accident.

"Adam?"

I exhaled. "Hey, man."

Gaston paused. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, man. Listen, about the team-"

"I'm not dropping the captain's position, Adam."

I almost dropped my cell. "Why?"

"It's my senior year, Adam. Since we were in diapers I was in your shadow. Frankly I'm done with it."

I did drop my cell this time. Fumbling, I brought it back to my ear.

"My shadow? Gaston you've never been in my shadow. Our whole friendship that's what you thought of?"

Gaston laughed-fake and dry. "Adam, you had to know our friendship was for the public eye. It only made sense for us to be friends-two rich, handsome boys. I'm sorry, Adam. I really am. But you have to understand, as a brother, that I've been waiting my whole life for you to slip up."

I closed my eyes tight, fighting tears. "Gaston, you're my brother. Remember that? Blood brothers. Third grade-"

"What are you, Adam, 12? This is real life. I'm not going to get scholarships or dates or my picture in the damn yearbook if I'm standing right behind you my whole life. It's my turn, Adam."

I braced myself on the counter. "Is that why you wouldn't give Belle a ride, then? You're done with our friendship?"

There was a curt grunt. I could feel his smile. "So, still on about the bet, are you?"

I felt my blush. "She's my friend. She's the only one who actually came to check on me."

He chuckled. "You play this pity card well, you know. I'm sure Belle isn't fooled. She's very bright. She's game."

My jaw locked. If this was the path Gaston was going down, I wasn't going with him.

"The bet's off, Gaston. She isn't prey-she's a human."

"You know, the old Adam loved this stuff. It's like the fire melted your brain. Women are here for the amusement of men, Adam." My blood boiled beneath my skin. Had Gaston always been this way?

Had I?

"Gaston-"

"Tell you what, Adam. You know how much I love a good game. You can have the captain's spot. You can keep your bookworm. I won't go near either. I'll even quit the team. But the thing is-you gotta bag the girl AND make her prom queen."

I frowned. No one would vote for Belle against the triplets. And no one would vote for me looking like...this.

"If you lose...it's all mine."

My knees dropped.

"If I say no?"

Another chuckle, and the hairs on my neck rose. "Then Belle is fair game."

I clentched my fist. I couldn't do this to her. The second he decided he wanted her, her whole world was going to shift upside down.

I owed Belle this, didn't I? Besides who doesn't want to be Prom Queen? Who deosn't want to be the most popular girl in school?

Who didn't want to sleep with me?

Besides, it would benifit both of us. And I'd be doing more than protecting her-I'd be perfecting her.

"You're on. Make sure Lefou oils my glove for me."

I felt his smile. "Game on."

I slammed my phone shut and turned around to Mrs. Potts.

"How do you get a girl to fall in love with you?"

She smiled broadly. "Oh, my Adam. At long last. I've only waited eighteen years to hear it, you scoundrel."


	5. Chapter 5

(Belle)

"So, what's the castle like on the inside?"

"It's like a normal house, Babs. Except...nicer than ours. All the floors are clean. And his housekeeper serves tea. Okay, it's flawless. Everything. Except Adam's room."

Babet swirved. "You were in his ROOM?! Like with his BED!?"

I pinched my nose. "Babs-"

"This is kind of important, Bells! You didn't tell me you two were...like THAT."

"Babet!" I groaned. She giggled.

"This is serious stuff, Belle. If Adam lets you in his room...boy must like you. Lots."

"It's not like that," I said softly. "He...it's a little off. It wasn't like I thought it would be. His mirror was smashed...shards all over the floor. Two of his lights were busted. He's got books, too. Lots of them."

"So...he's like...I don't know. He likes books and pretends to be a tough guy. He's like a teddy bear."

"More like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I mean, before, he seemed so arrogant and coarse...and now he's sweet but so...angry. And depressed. Almost."

Babet drummed her fingers. "But what is he like with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. I'm a little biased on this matter."

Babet groaned, flexing her fingers on the wheel. "It's like your blind or something. Whatever."

"Well, hopefully you'll see him at school tomorrow."

Babet swirved. "Really?! Awesome!"

"Yeah, and I'm hoping he'll sit with us at lunch, so behave."

"What about his friends?"

I paused. "I'm not sure they're standing by him right now."

"That sucks balls. If I ever become disfigured and Lum still didn't wanna smash me, I'd sock him in the mouth."

I snorted, but half-hearted. It was awful, his friendship. A life based on your beauty and wealth. A whole lie, crumbling apart. Because of one accident.

"See you tomorrow?"

Babet pulled into my driveway, and I held my books tight to my chest.

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

The smell of something burning hit me hard when I stepped in.

"Papa?" I yelled out, suddenly scared.

"In the kitchen!"

Papa was standing at the stove with two pots. I wrinkled my nose.

"What are you..."

"Making spaghetti," he smiled, his mustache raising just enough to see his thin lips and his eyes crinkling around the edges. I walked up to the pots, laughing, taking the fork away from Papa.

"You have to stir it," I said, working furiously at the burning glob of spaghetti collecting at the bottom of the pot.

I handed him a knife and a tomato. "Chop these up then put them blender, please. Don't hurt yourself."

He frowned. "I'll learn to cook one day, Belle."

"Well, that day is not today, Papa. Let me take care of you now."

He nodded. At fifty-three, he still couldn't figure out how to fend for himself. I ignored the stench of brandy that was wafting around him. I shuddered and continued stabbing at the glob.

Why did everything fall onto me?

(Adam)

Deep breaths. One, two. One, two. I was waiting for Belle in the corner of the library's map section-Dusty, gross smelling...musty, almost. I'd talk to Belle about dusting. My blue letterman jacket was serving as a mask as I kept the hood up over my face. I didn't know how I would do this. Belle said she'd talk to the teachers, change my schedules.

Looking at it now, how had I had such terrible friends? Not one had called me without a prompt, yet Belle had shown up. Maybe it had been for school...but surely now it was out of kindness.

My whole life I had never known such kindness.

Belle was beyond kind and innocent-she was naive.

Which is what would make her ascent so simple.

"Yo? Adam!"

I turned but kept my head tucked down. The kid was tall, maybe 6' 3", maybe taller. His hair-literally a glowing golden color, almost yellow-curled around his temples, waving down his forehead. He had topaz eyes, eerie, but...chipper.

Yes, he was VERY chipper.

"Y-yeah?" I asked. I was shaking from fear and adrenaline. Could I run to my car directly after this guy freaked out? I wondered how soon it would be-

"Geez, guy, aren't you hot in here? The heat is on high."

That was when he yanked my hood back. I held up my arms first, to cover my face. There wasno noise as I held my pose, eyes squeezed shut in darkness.

"This is what happens when you never turn the lights on. I shoulda let your eyes adjust, sorry."

I let my arms fall, gaping at him. He smiled.

"Belle was right, this isn't bad at all. Cogsworth looks worse than you in the mornings. You're still handsome, guy. Calm down."

I just gaped. He smirked and dug in his pocket before producing a folded piece of paper.

"Belle wanted me to bring this to you."

I unfolded it. There was my name atop a freshly printed piece of paper-my new schedule. The one that aligned with every one of Belle's classes. My heart squeezed with gratitude. I mean, she actually did this. For me.

Not even my friends had done this for me.

"Where is she?" I asked fiercely.

The kid raised his arms. "Don't look at me. That girl runs around like a bullet in the morning. You want me to give you her number?"

The kid-lumiere or something-left after giving me Belle's cell number. I called her immediately, and she swore she was on her way.

I braced myself on the ledge of the map of France. I wondered how much of my country I hadn't seen. Maybe I'd take Belle to Paris for a weekend...Nothing like the city of love to-

Hands went up my back, rested on my shoulders. Everything melted down to my feet at her soft touch.

"What are you looking at?"

And there she was, one hand on my shoulder, the other on top of mine, standing on tiptoe, tracing rivers with her index finger.

"I've never been outside of the city."

I was trying to remember what Mrs. Potts told me. Something about funny and...vulnerable? Was that it? Maybe...

But boy, was I understanding what she meant when she said brown doe eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful I'd ever seen.

"Ready for class?" she looked at me for the first time, her smile lighting a fire just below my navel. Her hand knotted through me and I choked.

"I'm...scared."

Belle smiled. "That's okay, Adam. It is. And if you can't do this, I'm sure we could arrange something better. No one expects you to jump right back in," she lowered her eyes and her smile turned mischievious. "But I know you can. I f you'd try for me."

My heart fluttered. "But Belle-"

"You can do it-trust me. Please."

I squeezed her hand before tucking both of them into my pocket. "O-okay. Lets go to class."

(Belle)

The day went by quick. Dealing with Adam wasn't horrible. He lifted my spirits, watching him go to class to class. He was so strong, really. And he wasn't what I was expecting. He was...almost soft. Scared. But gentle. Insecure.

We got through the day without hassle, the both of us sticking to the shadows like ghosts. In the beginning, people stared. Adam kept his head ducked, hood high, and no one saw his face. He'd stiffen everytime a cheerleader or jock would walk by. They wouldn't make eye contact. Is was as if...their Prince was dead. By the end of the day, people stopped staring and the buzz died down. Adam offered to drive me home in his new truck and I accepted. Maybe Babet was right...Maybe Adam did like me as more than a friend. If we were even friends.

Adam left to warm up the car and I walked over to my locker to grab my jacket.

"Belle?"

I turned on my heel at the sound of my name, only to wish I hadn't.

"Hello, Gaston," I sighed. He leaned against my locker with his thick arms pressed tightly against his chest. His smile, mocking, the same way Adam's had been. The way it had been before anyway...

"Hey. I'm heading out to the movies. Have an extra ticket. Wanna join?"

He leaned towards me, eager. Gaston didn't seem...bad, per se. After all, he had been close friends with Adam. And Adam hadn't been everything on first glance. I smiled kindly back.

"I'd really love to Gaston, and any other time would be great, but..."

His face fell immediately. There was something so vulnerable in it I regretted saying no. His thick eyebrows contracted together.

"It's Adam, isn't it?"

I looked sheepishly at my feet before nodding.

"Belle," he touched my arm, and his steely grip shocked me into flinching. "I know I don't know you all that well. But I feel I should warn you...Adam isn't the best company to keep."

Frost spread across my arm everywhere he wasn't. "What do you mean?"

Gaston ran a hand over his tired face. "Adam...he never told you how he came across his...disfigurement."

I stiffened. "He...I heard he was in a car accident. Right?"

Gaston met my gaze. I knew right then something was very off. "Adam...he was high and drunk. And it wasn't the first time. And it won't be the last. He doesn't exactly have the best morals. You can ask any cheerleader. And I mean ANY."

I fought the urge to lean into him as he squeezed my arm. I wondered if the movie offer was still standing.

"I just don't want a good girl like you to get mixed up with him. And I want you to know," he cupped my cheek with his huge hand. "all of the options you have. I'm here, okay? Anytime, I'm just a phone call away."

And he left. Left me wondering what in the world my options were. And what could Gaston ever want from me.

Adam was waiting for me in the truck and I was shaking as I sat in the passenger's side. It was raining outside already and it was only October. I thought about the scars trailing down Adam's arm as he smiled (oddly, at that. The scar side still seemed to have very limited movement) at me. He was drunk. And high. It made me think of Papa.

Yeah, I really needed another guy to spoon feed and nurse hangovers to in my life.

Adam was talking but I wasn't really listening. I was too busy trying to calm the buzz in my brain.

"Belle? You okay? You're trembling."

"I-Yeah," I lied quickly. "Just cold."

"Oh," he smiled, seemingly relieved. There was something in his glance that hadn't been there ever before. It was sheepish and concerned. He shrugged out of his black jacket and tossed it to me. For the first time since his accident, I saw the scars that tucked under his ear and scrawled down his neck in a swirl of pink and red. The pattern dissapeared down his shirt and reappeared at the end of his sleeve.

"Th-thanks," I said softly, pulling on his jacket robotically. But I couldn't stop staring at his ruined skin.

He turned forward quickly and sped up. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I wasn't...thinking..." his pale hand moved to cover his other.

I blushed, looking at hands. "I wasn't thinking anything like that. I was actually thinking...it's kinda pretty. All the pink and silvery raised pattern. Really," I played with hem of my blouse, my face now a furious vermillion. "I'm sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear-"

The wheels of Adam's car spun out and screamed on the pavement of the highway. I looked up quickly. Adam's face was set as he sped down a road I didn't recognize.

"Adam?" I asked. I touched his hand-his scarred on. He flinched and pulled onto the dark road. The still puttered hard onto the cab and when Adam turned off the car cold crept in. I pulled his black jacket tighter around me.

"Adam?" I asked again. This time I was too scared to reach for him. I was glad my lock was flipped open in case I needed to bolt. Adam's forehead rested againsst the steering wheel.

"Do you know how perfect you are, Princess? Or do I need to tell you?"

I laughed immediately as relief flooded through me.

"I'm serious," he continued, voice muffled as he stared down. "If it weren't for you...God, I don't know where I'd be. You're the only person that came for me this whole time. You're the only person that cared. God, Belle..."

I didn't know what to do after he'd revealed this. I felt like a simple 'thanks' wouldn't suffice.

"So now you know," he continued softly. "That I owe you everything. And you're the only one I have now."

(Adam)

I waited for her bolt. I waited for her to laugh at me and jump out of the cab. It was the first time in so many words I'd said it-I cared about her. I didn't know how I was ever going to tell her I really liked her, that I loved her eyes, let alone what I wanted to do to her...

I didn't expect her to throw her head into her hands and start sobbing. I leaned against the window, eyes wide. I swore, and she looked up at me.

"Adam..." she whispered.

"Look, whatever I said, I'm sorry-"

This wasn't working. Obviously this was the worst way to get into her pants...

"Adam, you certainly know good ways to break my heart. And here I thought..." her voice caught.

"I...I'm sorry..." I reached out to touch her, but when she looked at my outstretched hand I pulled away. She wiped her eyes hastily, looking away. "No, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...but Adam-"

"Just pretend I didn't say it," I muttered, starting the car. "I shouldn't have. Let me take you home."


	6. Chapter 6

(Belle)

Adam and I spent everyday together at school but once he drove me home we were done. The rides were often awkward and silent. I didn't touch him much anymore-he didn't seem to like it. There were days when I'd catch him watching me, hand slightly extended, until he'd meet my gaze and turn away. I wondered if Babette was right-maybe Adam did like me. I'd been doing most of our paper at home, so I was shocked when Adam called me Friday night. Papa was asleep on the couch, sleeping off another hangover. I'd finished crying by the time Adam called.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to keep the shaking from my voice.

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

I had to wait a minute to process what he asked.

"Um, y-yeah. Sure. Do you want me to bring a draft of the paper? I haven't started our fifth subject yet but-"

"No. I just meant you. You know to, uh, hang out?"My pen froze over the note I'd started to Dad.

"Uh, yeah. Like as friends? Adam?"

"..."

"Adam?"

"I'll see you soon, then, right? Pick you up in five."

Adam wasn't making much more sense by the time he pulled into my driveway. I'd changed out of my sweatshirt and boxer shorts into a long-sleeved purple dress and black leggings with ankle boots. I'd left my curly hair down and applied a slip of lip gloss and I figured this would be as good as it would get. Adam was wearing the same thing he wore this morning: a blue vee neck which revealed just enough of his chest to drive me a little crazy, his clasic black jacket, and faded grey jeans riding low on his hips.I couldn't decide if the fact I could see the waistband of his boxers was embarrassing or attractive. He smiled broadly when he saw me.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, smoothing down my dress.

"My place?" he asked backing out. "A movie? Mrs. Potts is making dinner if you don't mind Chip there."

I smiled, remembering the little boy from before.

"Not at all."

We went into Adam's bedroom when we entered the house. He pulled me by my hand before letting me sit on the bed. I flushed as he bent before the flat screen on the wall next to his waredrobe and his shirt crept up to reveal the small of his back.

"-Gentlemen Prefer Blondes, Casablanca, Sense and Sensibility...Belle? Are you listening?"

"Uh, just pick what you want," I smiled, scooting back till I was sinking under the pillows. Adam started the movie and flicked off the lights. In the brief moments of darkness, he came to sit by me and slung his arm on his headboard, just behind my head. My face went red and I became ridgid, terrified of his touch. What if I was sweating? What if he didn't want to touch me?

I didn't move-I couldn't afford to.

We sat through all of Phantom of the Opera. I spent most of my time crying while Adam muttered and flinched through most of it. Adam offered me a drink of his water and I tried (and failed) not to think that his mouth had been here.

His arm never made it around me, which put me in a bad mood for dinner. Mrs. Potts cooked an amazing meal, while Chip bounced up and down with a mouth full, telling me stories about Adam.

"And he helped me with my math homework, and I got even MORE wrong!" he beamed.

"Chip. Please," Adam groaned. "I'm begging now. Stop. You can borrow my playstation and play the M rated games. Just spare me."

I laughed and patted Chip's head. "Well, I like your stories. Call me up some time and we can talk more."

Chip beamed before leaving and Adam groaned.

Mrs. Potts swept in to collect our plates.

"Mrs. Potts, that was wonderful," I said. "You're phenominal."

She smiled. "Just doin' what I been told. But I'm afraid it's gettin' late. A bit past Chip's bedtime, and mine too. I just brewed some tea, but will ya be needin' anythin' else before I retire?"

Adam looked at me expectantly.

"No," I smiled. "But thank you for everything."

She kissed my cheek before she left, giving Adam the tea tray. I couldn't help but think I got more affection from the maid than from my friend.

...But why would I want Adam to kiss me?

I didn't. I don't. I...

"Sugar?"

I turned bright red as I lowered myself onto Adam's bed.

"What?" I choked.

Adam held out a tea cup. "S-sugar? For your tea?"

"O-oh..." I whimpered. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, if you don't mind."

He brought both cups over, placing a warm cup into my hand. I stared into the mahogany colored liquid and sighed.

"What is it?"

I looked up and gasped. His eyes were blue and sparkling. I'd never noticed how beautiful they were.

I blushed just thinking it. He smiled timidly.

"Belle? You're making me nervous. You've been quiet all night."

"I'm sorry," I whispered. There was a quiet pause. Our hands were dangerously close to one another. His hand slid, then stopped just centimeters short.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" he asked, craning his head to look at me.

I looked at my hands.

"Be honest with me, Belle. Please." His voice was nothing but a whimper.

I took a deep breath. "Adam, why'd you call me over here tonight?"

I finally looked up. His eyebrows pulled together, but the hurt the was clear in his eyes.

"I wanted to just hang out. It's not like I had other plans. Or other friends."

I looked away. "But what do you want from me, Adam?"

"I don't know. I just know you're the only person willing to touch me without a ten foot pole. And I like you. A lot."

I stiffened. There was another pause.

He sighed. "What's your curfew? I'm sure you want to get home soon."

I wilted. "I didn't say that, Adam. And I don't have a curfew. My dad doesn't care where I am most nights..."

He cleared his throat. "You want to go or put on another movie?"

"Do what you want," I said softly. "It's your house."

His hand reached for me, then he pulled away. I met his gaze again. My heart thudded in my chest.

"I'd like it very much if you stayed."

My mouth tasted like cotton.

"Then I'll stay. Just for a little while longer."

I brought my cup up to my lips as Adam rose, and I yelped. There was blood on the cup when I pulled it away.

"What happened?!" Adam spun and landed on his knee. His eyes were wide. "You're bleeding." Both of our eyes traveled to the cup in my hand. There was a sharp chip in the rim with a droplett of my blood glistening there.

Adam swore, then looked to me. His hand stretched up.

"Belle, your lip. I..." his hand slipped down.

I felt the blood threaten to drip from my lip.

I leaned towards Adam. "You don't have to be scared to touch me, you know."

He looked up at me then and my stomach turned over. His eyes seemed clouded and half-lidded. He was suddenly very close to my face.

He slowly extended his hand and his thumb brushed across my lips. The smallest hint of a smile played on his lips. I exhaled and I could feel my breath bounce against his skin. His hand moved, twisted to cup my cheek with his soft hand. I leaned into it, and he stared at where our skin touched. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He breathed, and I could feel its warmth against my face.

"Is this okay?" he whispered.

I could only nod. He was barely an inch away now.

"This doesn't have to mean anything, you know."

I didn't respond. Adam leaned closer.

"Are you scared?" Adam whispered, so close that his lips almost brushed mine.

I smiled. My next breath was shakey. "Adam," I whispereed. "I'm terrified."

We both surged forward then, our lips collided. I stopped thinking, just marveled at how soft his lips were against mine. His hands-such a stark constrast. One soft and pale, the other pink and rough. They gently caressed against my cheek. I didn't think about how he'd done this before or the fact that I hadn't. I couldn't think about anything except pulling him over to the bed so I wouldn't have to lean down anymore. He came to sit next to me and his hands roamed down to my neck. His lips moved for the first time against mine and I had to part mine to breathe. Adam's hands slipped down to my shoulders as I pressed forward-

Adam pulled away, and I gasped, falling forward.

Adam stared at me, eyes wide. It was then I realized he was just as scared as I was. His thumb raked over my lips and I realized I was gasping. I was stiff in his firm grasp.

"Was that...okay?"

I stared up at him and I realized I could only look at his mouth. I smiled.

"Mm-hmm," I muttered, suddenly very tired. I leaned against his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" I whispered tentatively.

He laughed hoarsely. "Y-yeah. More than okay, actually."

Adam's arms went around my shoulders as he let me lean farther into him. A giggle bubbled out through my lips. Adam's chest shook.

"Belle?"

"I was just thinking, this may be the most fun I've had in years. Literally."

Adam laughed again before planting a kiss into my hair. I shivered.

"Glad I could help," he whispered.

I let my hands ball up onto his chest and I shut my eyes.

"Wh-what now?" he asked into my hair.

"What do you want to do?" I replied, but I yawned after I said it.

"I need to get you home," he murmured, almost as if he didn't want to say it.

"I don't wanna go home. I'm too tired..."

He smiled. "Let me drive you home."

"It's late, though..."

Adam pressed his face into my hair and groaned as he rocked us. "You aren't making this easy for me, Belle. I'm the man, remember? It's really hard to have values when this beautiful girl is half-asleep on my shoulder."

I perked up, nuzzling his chin. "Beautiful?" I whispered. Adam squeezed my shoulders.

"Perfect."

"Mmm..." I murmured. "So...where does this put us?"

Adam paused. "Well, I obviously am attracted to you. And I think your beautiful. And I hope you like me to?"

He stared down at me, and I knew a sad expression played over my features. Pulling his shirt, I dragged him closer to me.

"You were my first kiss."

Adam slumped. "Oh, Belle...So...do you want to go?"

I leaned into him. "I don't want to leave, Adam-"

"No. I meant go. You know...with me?"

My heart flipped in my chest. "Yes. Yeah, of course."

I put my arms around Adam's neck and he complied, his whole body engulfing me. I didn't deserve him, I knew that. But still...he wanted me, didn't he?

For now.

"Let's get you home, now," Adam murmured.

I smiled. "I thought there was always a bed here for me?"

Adam pulled me off the bed and groaned. "Belle, you'll be the death of me, I swear you will."


End file.
